


Flight

by Cold Lightning (ArticNight)



Series: HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!! [24]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, My brain was fried, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/Cold%20Lightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len got powers alright. Just not ones anyone was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flight

Barry bit his lip as he tried not to laugh. Honestly he was trying so hard not to that his face was inhumanly red. He was the only one laughing though. Caitlin and Cisco looked like they short circuited and Lisa looked way too amused. Len stood there scowling as large wings rested lightly behind him. The inside was pure white but the outside black.

“C-Cisco. C-can you call K-Kendra? I pfft… think she’ll be the best f-for this.” Barry had tears in his eyes. Cisco nodded numbly as he went to do as Barry asked.

“I… I’ll…” Barry flashed out of the room, completely forgetting that Lisa didn’t know about his powers, to find a place to laugh. He sobered up though when he walked in to see Len giving him an unimpressed look and Caitlin fluttering around nervously. Lisa smirked.

“So _you’re_ the Flash? Well I can see why Lenny would want to keep your identity secret.” The look Len gave had Barry blushing in embarrassment. Cisco came back in before anyone could say anything else.

“Okay, so they’ll be here in an hour. Carter is insisting on following her.” Cisco scowled as he walked in.

“She’s not actually with him is she?” Caitlin asked with a frown.

“Nah, she said that if he’s serious about them then he better start acting like it. Kendra isn’t just going to go with whatever he says.”

“So um, how did this happen?” Barry asked curiously.

“If I knew that do you think we’d be here?”

“Sheesh no need to be so cold.” That earned a slight smirk from the older man.

“What happened is that Lenny was tossing and turning. He ended up falling out of bed but as he did so those appeared.” Lisa explained. Cisco bit his lower lip to keep from laughing but Barry couldn’t stop it. He laughed, tears in his eyes as he did so.

“Well how about we go run some tests.” Caitlin suggested, “See what this might be.” Len glared at Barry but nodded, going to follow Caitlin.

~  
By the time Kendra and Carter showed up Barry was having a pleasant conversation with Lisa who would occasionally flirt with Cisco. Caitlin had gotten most of the major tests done and was now waiting for the results.

“Hi Cisco.” Kendra hugged him before turning to Barry and repeating the greeting, “So, Cisco said you could use my help?”

“Yeah. You see uh…” Barry tried thinking of a better way to actually word the situation. Lisa rolled her eyes, strolling forward.

“Hi. I’m Lisa Snart. I’m here with my brother. You see he sprouted a pair of wings this morning and we have no idea what the hell is going on.”

“Where is he?” Carter demanded.

“Um excuse me but we didn’t ask for your help.” Cisco spat.

“You know we might be soulmates but you sure aren’t earning any points by being rude to my friends.” Kendra responded cooly.

“I didn’t think ex-boyfriends counted.” sneered Carter.

“Carter,” Kendra began calmly, “Cisco was kind and sweet. Way more than any of my other boyfriends. He set a bar. If you can’t meet that then. Oh well.” Carter scowled but backed down.

“Wow, I like you.” Lisa laughed with a happy smile. Kendra smiled nervously back.

“Alright Snow that’s enough.” huffed Len as he walked out of the med bay. His shirt had to be cut off so he walked out bare chested. Ink lines painted an intricate design that looked so familiar yet none could quite place it.

“Oh Horus not you.” growled Carter. Len raised a brow at him in silent question.

“Do I know you?”

“Lasta child of Kuntur.” Len gave him a blank look.

“Oh god. Please don’t tell me that Leonard Snart is some reincarnated person from the past.” Cisco groaned. Kendra was looking at the man curiously as Carter growled.

“No, he isn’t.” Kendra decided.

“How do you know?” Carter challenged.

“Because Lasta has been dead, the cycle broken when he took his own life. Leonard is a descendent.”

“Could you elaborate?”

“It might… take awhile.”

“I have time.”

“Alright, take a seat.”

~  
By the end of the story Len was sitting there with face in hand, obviously exasperated.

“So Lenny is a descendent of a person who was granted immortality by a god?” Lisa questioned.

“Basically.” Carter agreed.

“How do I get rid of the wings?” Len spoke up.

“What do you mean?”

“How. Do I. Get. Rid of. These wings. Can I just will them away? Do I need to cut them off?” Barry looked at Len with a frown. He wouldn’t really cut them off would he?

“Well how did they appear?” Kendra asked.

“I fell and they were there.”

“If that’s the case then you should just have to calm down, relax, think of them leaving.” Kendra instructed. Len followed the words and soon the wings were gone.

“Try bringing them back.” As if sensing that Len was about to argue Carter spoke up.

“Do you want to have them just appear when you’re out in public? Listen to her.” Len narrowed his eyes in anger. Barry placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t let Carter get to you. He’s a jerk.”

“Yeah. I thought Hartley was bad.” grumbled Cisco.

“Who are you Leonard?” Kendra questioned, leaning forward in her seat.

“What do you mean?”

“To tap into your abilities you need to know who you are.”

“I am a warrior, She is a priestess.”

“You need to know but it might take some time. I am a warrior priestess but tapping into the warrior does me no good.” Barry looked to Caitlin and Cisco. Gesturing with his head the two nodded and left. This was probably going to take a while.

“So who are you Leonard Snart?” Carter was watching Len.

“I’m a thief. I’m a strategist, a leader.”

“You’re a protector.” Lisa added as she looked to Len. Len frowned, obviously he didn’t believe it.

“Let’s focus on the first one, then go through the rest.”

~  
Len stormed off in anger as the past two hours resulted in nothing happening. Lisa sighed after him.

“He doesn’t want to believe he’s protector.” Barry sighed.

“It’s because he doesn’t see it. He kept me safe, still does. He keeps the rogues safe. When trouble finds us he’s the last one to leave, making sure everyone else gets out first. He says he’s just being a good leader but I have seen a lot of leaders ditch.”

“Great, in denial.” grumbled Carter. Kendra glared at him

“Maybe we need to just show him.” Barry suggested.

“How?”

“Stage a situation?” He suggested.

“Kendra and Lisa fighting? He’d jump in to help his sister right?”

“Only if she’s about to kill me.”

“Okay, you guys work out how that’s going to happen. I’m going to find Len.” Barry sped off to find the man sulking in one of the back rooms. He took a moment to really look at the other man. Damn Barry was never one for tattoos but those marks… he just wanted to trace them, see how far they went. Shaking his head and banishing the thoughts for a later time, like when he was at home alone, Barry spoke,

“Hey.”

“Don’t even start.” growled Len.

“Come on. We’re taking a break. I’m going to run to get some food and I’d prefer if you stayed in the cortex.”

“Why’s that?” Len gave him a dark look.

“No need to be so cold,” Barry teased, “I can’t very well leave a thief unsupervised in here now can I?” Rolling his eyes, in more fond amusement than exasperation, Len got up. The two walked back to the cortex.

“So I’m kind of surprised you came to us instead of trying to figure it out on your own.”

“I don’t like asking for help but I can acknowledge when I’m out of my depth.”

“Well I’m glad you did.” Barry smiled, “Would kind of suck to be fighting you guys one day and all of a sudden Captain Cold sprouted wings.”

“I DON’T CARE!” Both Len and Barry paused at the shout, staring at each other before rushing towards the screaming. Kendra was glaring at Carter who had his mace in hand. He raised it threateningly. Barry sped between the two, holding his hands out.

“Woah guys, what’s going on?”

“Get out of the way.” growled Cater. Barry turned fully to Kendra, stopping her from charging the man. She began hissing in a different language as Barry tried calming her. He didn’t notice Carter raising the mace. A rush of wind though let him know something happened. Turning around Barry saw Len pinning Carter, wings in clear view.

“Still think you aren’t a protector?” Carter challenged.

“I knew you liked Barry!” Lisa’s laugh rang loudly.

“Now let’s head to the roof, practice using those wings.”

“What just happened?” Barry questioned as Len got up, walking over as Kendra led the way. Lisa winked at the two of them.

“It was a setup.” She replied. It wasn’t long before they were on the roof.

“Why would I jump off?” Barry was leaning at the edge as Kendra and Lisa tried convincing Len to do so. Carter sighed heavily, making his own wings appear.

“Ah!” Barry yelped as Carter picked him up and flew high. Once they were high into the air Carter dropped him. Carter sped past, stopping Kendra from helping. Squeezing his eyes shut Barry expected the worst. What he got was a pair of warm arms catching him bridal style. Peeking an eye open he was greeted with Len hovering in place.

“Um… hi?”

“Hello Scarlett.”

“So second time saving me today. Might want to be careful. People will start thinking you like me.” Barry tried joking. When Len didn’t joke back the man was looking off to the side.

“Oh...OH! _Oh_.” Barry blushed a deep red, shifting a bit. Len looked at him with a raised brow.

“That’s all you have to say?” Not giving himself the time to think Barry pressed a kiss to Len’s cheek.

“Afterwards do you want to get something to eat? Just me and you?”

“Are you asking me on a date?” Len asked skeptically.

“Are you saying yes?” Barry countered. With a smirk and a bit of a shrug Len flew him back to the roof. He then flew back into the sky to join Kendra and Carter, who were arguing about throwing Barry off the roof.

“Rude.” grumbled Barry.

“Don’t worry. He’s been dreaming about going out with you for a while now.” Lisa laughed. Barry gave a crooked smile as his face flushed. Well that’s good news.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted Len to have wings instead of ice powers because why not?


End file.
